


Derek's glasses

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [108]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Wears Glasses, Drabble, M/M, POV Derek, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 15:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15343218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordsfingers, glasses and apple.





	Derek's glasses

**Author's Note:**

> I made an unspecified pre-slash AU for our boys today. Sterekdrabbles‘ words were finger, glasses and apple, and I just wanted Derek in glasses, because, well, you know, Hoechlin in glasses. Idk what this is. I hope you like it though =D ♥
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/176034665077).)

Stiles squinted at Derek, his long fingers wrapped around a half eaten and seemingly forgotten apple. He tilted his head and pursed his lips, dipped his chin in a barely there nod.

“What?” Derek asked, wondering if he had something on his face.

Stiles blinked. “What? Oh. I was just thinking about how you’d look in glasses.”

“Glasses?” Derek said, willing his body to not turn in the direction of his bedroom, of his glasses.

“Yeah, I think it’d suit you.”

A week later Stiles stopped and stared. Derek’s face burned as he righted his glasses.

“Hi.”

Stiles blinked. “Damn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
